vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fallen Archon
Stalking the crystal forests at a safe distance. Nickodemus watched his charge safe on the back of a unicorn with her mother. Several of his fellow archons providing escort. They couldn't risk any more heavenly soldiers or risk discovery. The Devils had already been spotted near, probing for a way into the keep. It was no longer safe here. But the next safe house would undoubtedly be secure for longer. Every protection spell in their vast arsenal were active... It was the waiting that was the worst. Tormus is undoubtedly the most powerful Wizard that was ever born. Ambrosia's crowning achievement but greatest sorrow. Then the explosion! Ears bleeding Nickodemus heals himself as he stands up. Knowing east wind is dead he runs away. The surviving archons battle the horned devils. Once out of sight he cast his wish. The child appearing in Nickodemus arms. Offering a prayer for his dieing friends to the paladin god. The unimaginable pain of the hellfire momentarily almost stuns him, sending a quickened silence spell over the vile Mage. The hellfire stops as the channeling stops. His horn appearing Nickodemus blasts it. Tormus as Nickodemus knew is unaffected but his deadly servant crumples stunned. Then the webs of magic appear. Tormus walks up to Nickodemus. "You are out of options, hiding her here was your last option and despite it all I win." Nickodemus fights the holding spells but to no avail. Tormus mastery of magic is unchallenged. "You can avert the prophecy if you just forsake evil." Nickodemus cringes at the infernal laughter. "Don't patronize me, you hypocrite." The Archmage grabs the child from Nickodemus frozen arms. Pulling a blade so terrible from its scabbard the angel's heart skips a beat. The black hearted Mage begins his ritual. By the time he is done the sounds of battle nearby have stopped. Nickodemus spots the powerful devils keeping an eye For angels. Tormus brings the knife down and kills his intended victim! Then the Holy magic triggers and the soul of the Archon who willingly died in place of the child appears. The true polymorph spell wearing off. A powerful aura surrounds the Mage. "Nickodemus! You go so far as to invoke the ritual of of high magic, I am impressed you were able to do this!" Tormus pulls his knife down drawing his own blood and mixes it with a seed of Evil. "I shall undo it with my own dark curse." Nickodemus feels the holding spell fade long before it should. Surprised, but a sadness washes over him. Because the holy magic would only help him to ensure its own ends and he knew it was now his turn to make a sacrifice. Tormus raising the seed and chanting over the body, begins to grin as the curse forms to undo the holy magic. Then Nickodemus leaps at him with reckless disregard for the forces in the mages hand. Nickodemus bites and swallows the curse, it's dark energy changing his skin color from pale beauty to ghastly brown. Tormus steps back as the curse intended to undo the pure sacrifice is expended in the Angel... Tormus watches intently taking advantage and learning from this unforeseen magical lesson. Nickodemus falls to the ground and silently twitches for several minutes. Tormus walks back up to the now corrupt angel. Tell me where your charge is fallen angel? Nickodemus opens his eyes starring into Tormuses and the Mage sees the pale blue of the Holy Magic within. "I will never tell you filth." Tormus stands up over the archon. "Well... We will see. The holy magic still remains but my curse will have its way yet. I must prepare for a feat of magic that will shake the foundation of the cosmos. So you will be dealt with when I have time paladin!" Tormus nods to the devils as he opens a gate to hell. "Bring him, we will need to revisit this after our trip to Nessus." The crystal forest returns to tranquil silence... As the child remains hidden. Category:NPC